


The Imaginary Friend

by jess (jess_m)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Depressed Amy Pond, Depression, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insanity, Minor Character Death, New Who, One Shot, Other, POV Third Person, Rory Williams/Amy Pond - Freeform, Young Amelia Pond, Young Amy, Young Amy Pond - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9504371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jess_m/pseuds/jess
Summary: Amelia (Amy) Pond is commonly known as the girl who waited for the Doctor. The Doctor came back for her after all those years. But did he really ever go to Amy Pond? Did Amelia Pond ever actually meet her Raggedy Doctor? Or was he nothing more than hope?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick one shot of an idea I had but didn't want to create a whole story for. I own nothing. This is not intended to offend anyone. It is just a story and it ends the way it does because she was screaming all the time (as one does when travelling with the Doctor) and she brought Rory into it. I'm not saying people who imagine themselves with the Doctor are crazy.  
> A video version of this story!:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q6HqHtstHuo&index=5&list=LLPLBhX4e-UwP9Ygm6DJkVKw

Amelia Pond was an exceptional young lady with a difficult past. She lived with her aunt as her parents had died in a car crash. One night, she prayed to Santa, the one pure force in this world she knew, to save her from the voices.

After that, a man calling himself the Doctor fell from the sky and promised her the stars.

Or so she thought.

In reality, Amelia Pond was quite an imaginative young girl who had simply lived in and old house with various cracks. The voices she had heard at night were her aunt and her aunt’s mates every night who got drunk and stayed up together during the wee hours of the morning.

However, this didn’t stop little Miss. Amelia Pond from believing in her Doctor.

The Doctor was not a real man. He was a myth made up by a child who had given him a past so he could seem more real to her

When she had grown up, Amelia had actually dealt with a break-in. However, instead of facing the terrible tragedy of what happened after those men broke in, she woke up the next morning and imagined her Doctor saving her like he did when she was a child.

What happened next was enough to instill fear and concern into her family and neighbors. She went a bit mad acting out all her scenarios with her Doctor. She claimed she was travelling to different planets and times and would often cry out about a daughter she had with Rory Williams.

Rory Williams barely knew Amelia Pond. The most he knew of her was they had been in the same class together at school. After she went mad and started claiming they had a daughter together and were married he was actually quite afraid of her.

It was not long after she went mad that Amy’s aunt had her committed. After this happened to Amelia, she began to claim she had been sent back in time by “angels” and grew depressed constantly as she cried about never seeing her Doctor again.

All in all, the Doctor was just a figment of a girl with a terrible life’s imagination. Nothing more, nothing less. The Doctor was nothing more than an imaginary friend.


End file.
